


Really?

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Douglas wakes to find no Martin beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really?

Douglas woke suddenly, not especially knowing why; until he found that he was alone. This was peculiar, as he distinctly remembered going to bed with his younger, ginger haired boyfriend.

It still being dark, he rises with a grunt, going on a search for his beau, his wings dragging lazily on the wooden floors as he made his way out into the hallway.

It didn’t take long, his flat being modestly sized, finding Martin in the kitchen with a cup of tea and funnily enough, looking over his shoulder in the toaster’s reflection.

"Come back to bed." He simply says softly in a sleepy voice from the doorway, smiling at Martin jumping from his words, his head turning more quickly than he had ever seen.

"Douglas, w-what are you doing?" he asks, flushing to a nice shade of pink.

"I could be asking you the same thing, mon capitaine," he says, walking toward him, "So I will. What are you doing up so late, my sudden night owl?"

"Well, I, I couldn’t sleep, so I thought a cup of tea would help, and, and caught my reflection and…" He pauses, looking back over his shoulder into the toaster, "… Do you honestly think they’re growing?"

So that’s what it was. With a huff of amusement, Douglas places his hand gently on the nape of Martin’s neck and leans down to place a gentle kiss in his hair,  
"You daft boy," He murmurs in a loving tone, nuzzling his hair, "Yes, I believe they’re growing. Why you can even see the slightest hint of ginger on a number of wingtips."

"Really?" he looks back again, Douglas not helping but smile.

"Yes, really. They’ll soon be as ridiculous as your hair." Martin responds with an indignant ‘hey!’ and a playful push to Douglas’ chest, the older pilot not helping but chuckle,

"Are you really that worried about them?"

"Not, not really," Martin starts, leaning into Douglas’ hand slightly, Douglas feeling him let out a sigh rather than seeing it, "It’s just… They haven’t grown since I was seven. I gave up hope by my late teen years and… It’s just exciting, is all." He finishes with a shy smile, a happy little flush staining his cheeks.

"Exciting indeed, sir. And if they grow enough," he pulls Martin up into his arms, wings enfolding the smaller man snugly to his form, "I’ll be able to use your wings for a duvet like you do mine."

"Is that a hint to come back to bed?" He says as he wraps his arms around Douglas’ middle with a grin.

"Very much so." returning the grin, he leans down, pressing his lips to Martin’s in a soft, sweet kiss, they soon making their way hand in hand to their bedroom, Martin indeed using Douglas’ wing as a cover whilst snuggled incredibly close and will undoubtedly continue to do so…

Until Douglas gets his turn, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little fic thing to go with the sketch up above. :) Posted this over at my tumblr a teeny bit ago and thought some would enjoy it over here as well. 
> 
> So, hope you enjoyed, m'dears. ❤


End file.
